As a NAND-type flash memory, a three-dimensional stacked memory (Bit Cost Scalable (BiCS)) formed by vertically stacking layers and processing each layer is suggested. The three-dimensional stacked memory may include an I-shaped BiCS memory in which memory strings are formed along I-shaped memory holes, and a U-shaped BiCS (p-BiCS) memory in which memory strings are formed along U-shaped memory holes.